


Drastic

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Gen, Hades Video Game Canon Typical Temporary Death, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: Cerberus having torn up the lounge was not actually a love language, but Zagreus kind of appreciated the feeling anyway.A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Relationships: Cerberus & Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 11





	Drastic

**Author's Note:**

> For [evaporating-stars](https://evaporating-stars.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Let me know if you have an AO3 I can tag instead.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr.

Zagreus could admit he was relieved when the large desk in the House was empty this time, primarily because it meant there would be no tense exchange of insults and passive aggression, but also because _that_ meant, by extension, that he could simply jog past Hypnos after greeting him and straight over to bury his face in Cerberus’s chest (right side only, of course). The combination growl-whine-huff that Cerberus gave in response was as multifaceted as could be expected from a multi-headed hellhound, but Zagreus sensed some fondness in it, and at the very least, appreciation for the pets he was giving the head which did appreciate them.

He looked up, barely able to meet Cerberus’s eyes, and sighed as he heard faint chatter from shades down the hall to the east. “Guess this means the lounge is open again, huh, boy?” he mused, still scratching under Cerberus’s chin.

A part of Zagreus thought that he really should feel worse about what happened, there, but it was also hardly _his_ fault that his _father’s_ guard dog had chosen to be unruly just because said dog was upset. And another part of him was, at least a little, flattered that anyone in the House would be willing to go to such drastic measures on his account. His mind trailed to the old, worn-smooth spiked collar sitting in the trinket case in the courtyard.

Zagreus already had a good feeling about this next try.


End file.
